Fate moves faster than Destiny intended
by I-O-U-a-picture
Summary: Arthur doesn't hate magic, no matter what people think. He believes it's like a sword- it can be used for both good and evil. When a boy is hunted down for Uther because he is believed to be a sorcerer, how will Arthur stop the other half of his whole being destroyed. Contains teenMerlin teenformagicArthur teen Morgana & Gwen
1. Chapter 1

The boy, with raven hair, continued to run away from the two knights with a crest of a gold dragon on a red background. In other words, knights from Camelot.

He hadn't woken up this morning thinking that in a few hours' time, knights from Camelot would turn up in the small village he lived in for a number of reasons. One being that he didn't live in Uther Pendragon's kingdom (he lived in an outlaying village in _Cenreds' _kingdom.) A Camelot knight seen in this kingdom was seen as an act of war after all.

Yet, here he was, running through the forest that surrounded his village _away_ from two Camelot knights. Definitely not how he thought his day would go when he woke up this morning.

His skinny legs were screaming with the pain of running for so long so fast; his heart was beating wildly in his chest, beating a fast rhythm that should only be accomplishable on a drum; his mind was clouded with fear of being caught and taken to the one kingdom he knew for certain that magic was punishable with death.

He couldn't help that he was born, surely living wasn't a crime, and couldn't control his magic. Magic chose him, not the other way around.

The raven was downright clumsy at his best and tripped over flat surfaces with ease. He was running through a forest. His bout of luck was going to have to end at some point.

He tripped over a root that his, traitorous, right foot had managed to find. He landed on his front, a position in life that he was all too familiar with. He pushed himself up to his feet but cried out in agony when he put weight on his right leg. He looked for support in the form of the nearest tree (the tree that the root, that had sentenced his death, had most likely belonged to). Using it support the little weight he carried.

He wasn't going anywhere. Not willingly but he couldn't fight back against two highly trained, highly skilled knights that were, at the least, five times his weight with their armour on. He wouldn't stand a chance of fighting them without using his magic and even that was temperamental. He really didn't to use it and give them a real reason for capturing him. No, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

He was so caught up in his internal debate (magic or no magic), he didn't even see the two knights as they came into his line of sight nor did he hear the clinking of their armour and their hushed whispers of how they were going to 'take him in'. The moment he realised that they were there was when he felt a shearing pain to the back of his head and he slipped into the depths of unconsciousness just a few moments later.

* * *

Meanwhile in Camelot...

_"Arthur... Arthurrrr..." _A voice spoke in the young princes head. Arthur had been hoping for just one night, surely that wasn't such a thing thing to ask for. _"ARTHUR..." _

_"_I'm coming, you over sized lizard," Arthur muttered as he got out of his comfy, large bed. He put on a pair of boots and a jacket. He wondered over to the door and pressed an ear against the door, listening to see if there was anyone moving about on the other side. There wasn't so he slipped himself quietly out of his room and headed in the direction of the lower levels of the castle, not making a noise the whole time.

When he arrived at the dungeons, he was not surprised to see the guards on duty were not doing their jobs. He was used to this sight after the last few months of sneaking down to the caves to see that overgrown, riddle speaking lizard and, as such, had found easy ways to distract them. Mainly throwing stones at walls worked effectively. A few seconds later and they were both looking for the sources of the noises made by the small stones he had found.

Were all the guards really that stupid?

He grabbed a torch, lit it then quickly descended the stairs leading caves beneath Camelot, hoping that whatever The Great Dragon had to say would not take a long time and he could go back to his bed. He had training tomorrow and council meeting his father wanted him to attend. He needed all the sleep he could get for tomorrow and at this rate, he wouldn't be getting it.

"Hello, young princling. It's good to see that you would wish to see an overgrown lizard like me during the night," the dragon said as he entered the caves. Arthur was sure that if dragons could smile, that was what the one in front of him was doing.

"Yes, you were rather insistent. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" the blond prince replied.

The dragon smirked, or seemed to anyway. "The other half of your whole is drawing closer to Camelot with in the hour. When he arrives, you must make sure that Uther does not execute him. Without your whole, the Golden age of Camelot will never start and Albion never created."

Arthur blinked, once, twice, three times. "Sorry, I could have sworn that you said that (what do you call him?) 'Emrys' is coming to Camelot and I'm to persuade my father that he shouldn't be killed."

Once again, the dragon smirked. "You heard me correctly, young Pendragon. You will know who Emrys is when you see him. Maybe the young witch, Morgana, can help you." And he flew off without saying another word.

* * *

AN: This is my first Merlin fanfiction so dont try and kill me. Do you think I should continue or scrap it before I make an embarrassment of myself?

I-O-U-a-picture


	2. Chapter 2

Sir James had been a knight of Camelot fro close to two decades. He had been there when Uther had declared magic evil and deemed it necessary to rid his land of sorcerers, sorceress', Dragon Lords and the dragons. The King had even thought the Druids needed eradicated.

And so began 'The Great Purge'.

Sir James went along, but wasn't completely convinced that _all_ magic was evil. He had known a family that could only heal small cuts. That was all, nothing else. They had been the nicest, furthest thing from the meaning of evil to exist- in his mind anyway.

Uther murdered them mercilessly. He condemned them to death by fire. Their screams still echoed in his dreams sixteen years later but not as loudly as the screams of the children he had seen killed for only a minute connection to magic. Their cries that they were innocent, that they wouldn't do it again, tears of pure unadulterated fear… It was enough to make stronger men afraid to sleep.

He let out an exasperated sigh, causing his companion, and fellow, Sir Alistair to jerk his head towards him. It was quite comical but James didn't laugh as he had seen _that_ look lots of times while he had trained the younger man.

"What's with 'the sigh'? What have I done wrong?" Alistair asked.

"No, it is not you that has done wrong Al. It's just the thought of another innocent child's blood on my hands, that's all."

Alistair smiled sadly. He understood, really, he did. James had two children with another on the way, while he himself was about to become an uncle and wanted to be a father someday. Uther didn't show mercy when magic was mentioned, guilty or innocent. The pyre was the only punishment he deemed worthy.

James did 'the sigh' again as the small outlaying farming village in came into view. The only reason they were here was because one of the villagers had told the King there was a sorcerer living here. A young, barely in his teens, sorcerer lived in Ealdor.

Uther's face had literally managed to go as red as one of their cloaks, while his court physician, and trusted advisor, Gaius, had raised one of his eyebrows at the information. They had shared a glance before the King told Sir James and Alistair to mount and ride out to the village at dawn.

Both knights couldn't help but notice the pure look of glee that appeared on the villagers face.

A few minutes later, the knights were riding into the little village of Ealdor. The villagers that were out looked at them in confusion, neither James nor Alistair blamed them for being confused- they were part of Cenreds kingdom, after all- so ignored them until a fairly young man stood in their way. He had reddish brown hair and beard with unremarkable blue eyes. He wore the usual peasant farmer attire- tunic, breeches and cheap leather boots that had seen better days.

James glanced at his companion, who clearly didn't understand this defiant display. James knew it was typical for villages so far from their King to not be as cared about as those closer to the Kings castle of choice and he doubted Cenred cared for his people like he should. Villages like this ended up looking after themselves and refused help unless the situation was dire.

This, obviously, was one such village.

"I believe you've crossed the border, Sir Knights, and we wish for no trouble so, please, turn and leave," the defiant man remarked.

James dismounted his horse. "What if we're not lost?"

"Then I think you're King should stick to his treaty as our King has stuck to his." In was in that sentence that James realised he liked the man.

"I'm Sir James and my friend is Sir Alistair," he placed his hand out to the man, hoping he would shake it. The man glared, eyeing it up like it was dangerous. James thought he should explain a little more. "A villager for here came to Camelot. He spoke to King Uther and told him there was a powerful sorcerer here. We're just following orders and would like to know if this… claim is true."

The man stared at his still outstretched hand a moment longer before taking it. "My names Matthew and, no, there aren't any magic users here that I know of. Did this man give you a description of any sort?"

"Aye," Alistair replied, dismounting and offering his own hand for Matthew to shake as well. "He said he was '_about fifteen years of age, dark hair and blue eyes, pale skinned, tall and very clumsy_.'"

At this Matthew started laughed. "There is only one boy in the whole village that matches that description but he is no magic wielder. He's a good lad, helps his mother and the rest of us. You were told he is clumsy but he only ever seems to be somewhere between flat on his face or standing. There is no way Merlin could be this sorcerer you're looking for." Matthew shook his head in amusement. James started to feel his stomach tie itself in knots. The more he knew about the boy, the worse his nightmares would be later when this was all over. Damn his caring soul!

"All the same, we would like to come to our own conclusions. Can we meet this Merlin?"

Matthew glared at them before beckoning for them to follow him. He led them to a small hut at the other end of the village. As the small group drew closer, three voices could be heard, One of a woman and two of young boys.

"-can't believe you two sometimes," came the woman's voice," I never thought it would be possible to meet a pair of people that simultaneously bring out the best and the worst in each other."

"Mum!"

"Hunith," the two boys exclaimed at the same time.

Matthew knocked lightly on the door. When Hunith acknowledged him, he said," Hunith, these men are looking for a sorcerer and my bet is on Simmons for the accurate description of your son that was given to them."

Hunith, a woman with dark brown hair, raised an eyebrow. She sighed and nodded, turning to look at the boys in her house. "Well, why don't you two go and cut some wood," she looked pointedly at the broader of the two. "Will, your mother has been complaining about feeling cold, it might help."

The young boys, knowing where they weren't, wanted left without a single protest but the broader of the two made sure to glare at the knights as they went past. The skinnier boy hurried after the other, disappearing from their sights only moments later.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have waited patiently for this chapter. It is long overdue but I'm still in school and teachers seem to have it out for me in terms of homework (seven pieces and three were English!). This story has had the best response ,out of all the other stories I've done, in the first chapter so the rumours are true about the Merlin Fandom and I'm proud to part of it. ;D**

**I did get a request from a guest reviewer, IreneGypsy, asking if I could make Merlin "a little BAMF but not to obvious"... I'm good at writing but not brilliant and, in my mind, Merlin _is_ a BAMF without my help.**

**Please review, I like to read comments on my work.**

**I-O-U-a-picture.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is because I don't think anyone reads the notes I put at the bottom but this will, hopefully, be the first ans last time I do so. Now, I haven't had much time to actually write fanfiction at all. Anyone who has subscribed to any of my other stories or has looked at my profile will know that I have other commitments- school being the biggest one.**

** I have had literally no time between writing, redrafting, handling back in and redrafting again for my English folio to even think about fanfiction. Then there was my art folio which had to be completed as well and like the fool that I am, I decided that doing work experience was the best idea ever to do during this busy period. Then there's the fact all my other subjects have been stuffing information down our throats and giving us regular homework. **

**But, I'm rambling so lets get back to the important part of my rant. I go to school= Homework= NO FREE TIME FOR MYSELF.**

**Sorry... For whatever the hell ^ was... **

**Just enjoy this chapter. I aim to get another one up by the end of the month or before my birthday (9th March) but its not guaranteed. **

**I-O-U-a-picture**

* * *

Sir James and Alistair spent the better part of an hour talk-_ interrogating_ Hunith. They found out plenty of wonderful things, one such thing being why someone would accuse her son of having any magic, let alone powerful magic.

"Simmons- the man that accused my son- has never liked him," she told them. "It's deep rooted, actually. I have a feeling that it started when Merlin's father arrived. Not long after he arrived, strange things happened- a unicorn walked through the village, a barn caught on fire, a woman had a stillborn… He was looking for someone to blame and, unfortunately, Merlin's father bore the brunt of it.

"No-one believed him, thankfully. But one night, he had to leave as people from his past were closing in and he wanted to protect me. Two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant with Merlin. He never knew that I was carrying his son. When I gave birth, the woman that helped was Simmons eldest daughter and she told me not to bother naming my child and to go build a funeral pyre for him. It's a good thing that I had Gaius to tell me not to listen to her."

Alistair's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. "Gaius? As in the Court Physician in Camelot?"

"Yes, Gaius is an old friend. I was hoping to send Merlin to him when he was older to help and become his apprentice," she smiled sadly before continuing her tale.

"Simmons has never given my son a chance, not once. Calling him a bastard rather than the name I gave him. My son isn't good at farming, he's more intelligent than he lets on and is happy to help anyone out… whether or not they like him. Simmons can't see past the hate of his father to see my son who has a heart that is as big as the noblest man.

"It's because of these reasons that Simmons would have gone to Camelot and told your King that there was a sorcerer so close to his borders. Simmons knows what King Uther does with any one accused of magic and would be hoping that that would happen to my son." Hunith's eyes started to tear up but she breathed in a shaky breath and managed to compose herself better than most noble women both of the knights had ever met.

James shook his head disgustedly. "Is it all right with you if we speak with your son? Just standard questions, no torture I promise." He smiled at the peasant woman.

She nodded. "You must have your own children," she stated. "If you want to know where he is, just use your ears and you should be able to find him and his friend, Will."

* * *

They knights followed Hunith's advice to follow their ears and, although sceptical at first, it turned out to be very good and wise advice. The two bickering boys could be heard from the centre of the village even though they were cutting wood in the surrounding forest.

Within minutes the knights had come within sight of the teens. The broader boy that had glared at them earlier was attempting to cut down a tree while his slighter, yet taller, friend was standing a fair distance away.

"You're doing it wrong," the slight teen said. His friend paused in his work to answer.

"Oh, really? Well, if I'm doing this wrong, why don't you come over here and do it yourself?"

"Cant, remember. My arm has just healing plus I wouldn't have managed to chop it down before…" the slighter boy rubbed his right forearm to put emphasis on his point. "Anyway, a dollop head would know you were doing it wrong, Will."

The boy, Will, paused in his work yet again." Okay, Oh Wise One, prey tell- what am I doing wrong?"

"It's simple really. We are on a slope and instead of cutting the trunk of the tree from above, you're cutting from below. When it eventually falls, I don't want to be the one to tell your mother that you died being crushed by a tree."

The knights could see that the taller one (who had to be Merlin) was correct. The tree was being cut in the completely the wrong place for the fact they were on a slope- and a steep one at that. Maybe now was a good time to interrupt.

"Hello, boys," Sir James called out. Both of the boys jumped at the sudden noise. James, however, gasped when he finally caught sight of Merlin from the front. Merlin was lean with dark raven hair that contrasted with his paler than ivory skin and brought out the brightness of his cerulean eyes. He had high cheekbones and a pair of unfortunately big ears which stuck out the sides of his head. He was the spitting image of-

"Balinor," James whispered. Merlin's brow furrowed in confusion, clearly he didn't know who his own father was.

James could hear Alistair asking questions but he didn't register them. All that was going through his head was that this boy would most certainly _have_ magic; there was no way he couldn't. Hunith's reluctance to mention his father's name and why he had to leave so abruptly, leaving the woman he loved from the looks- and sounds- of it.

The thoughts kept running circles in his head. Round and round they went. Whispering. Shouting. Screaming. Berating him and congratulating him on the discovery on Balinor's greatest secret- even if the Dragon Lord didn't know of it himself. The thoughts kept their random pattern in his head until-

"**SNAP**," then, "**CRACK, CRACK, CRACK**."

The tree had finally given up its battle with gravity. Things started to happen as if in slow motion.

Will, who had been leaning against his axe under the offending tree, was now acting like a petrified deer. He wasn't even attempting to move. He was watching the very thing that would take his life, falling from above.

Alistair was screaming at the boy to move, to run, and to take six steps back but nothing seemed to snap the boy out of his petrified state.

When it looked like they were going to have a dead body on their hands, the tree stopped its descent to the earth. Completely and utterly halted.

James looked at Merlin and shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he saw the outstretched hand and that the once cerulean irises were now consumed in gold.

The boy was a sorcerer.

James couldn't remember hearing anything over Alistair's screaming but his ears were sensitive to the words of The Old Religion. He hadn't heard anything that even resembled it ,actually.

Correction- the boy was a _powerful_ sorcerer.

The tree finally connected with the earth. Bringing all of them out of their dazed states as they turned to look at the raven haired boy. His eyes turned back to their regular blue colour as he looked at them, gave them a shaky smile before he turned tail and ran. It took seconds for the Camelot knights to kept pace with the young lad, even with his advantage of not having to wear armour and he knew the area- but the knights were trained and could run in their heavy armour for a long time without breaking into a sweat.

Twenty minutes later, Merlin tripped over a root and landed heavily on his front. James did have to commend him for not giving up when he stubbornly pushed himself up only to cry out in pain after putting weight on one of his legs. After that, he leaned against a tree and went into a catatonic like state, it make it all too easy for Alistair to knock him out with a well-placed hit to the back of his head with the pommel of Alistair's sword.

The knights were about to restrain him when a voice forced their attention from him.

"Stay away from Emrys."


	4. Chapter 4

'_Stay away from Emrys."_

The knights whipped around, drawing their swords as they did. James eyed the owner of the voice. The man was clearly a druid and that meant that he a) most likely processed magic and b) should be peaceful… if he wasn't a renegade druid who would happily see Camelot, and everything it stood for, destroyed. What worried James was the fact that he hadn't been there a moment ago and there were no signs of his approach- broken twigs and the like.

Even while he came to this conclusion, he couldn't help but think why the name 'Emrys' sounded so familiar to him. He could swear that whoever this 'Emrys' was, Gaius would know. It sounded so familiar, as familiar as his face in the mirror of a stream. As familiar as Balinor had been all those years ago (if Uther saw Balinor in Merlin as quickly as he had, he would be dead before he could protest.)

"Are you deaf? Stay. Away. From. Emrys!" The Druid spat, his eyes flared gold as he whispered a spell in the language of The Old Religion. The knights went flying.

When they managed to push themselves off the forest floor, they saw that the druid was kneeling next to the boy. Alistair was the first to react, moving as silently as a cat, he managed to walk up behind the druid and ran him through. A strangled gasp escaped the druid's lips. Alistair removed the sword and the druid fell forward, dead.

Merlin had remained unconscious throughout the whole affair and remained so as James carefully picked him up and proceeded to carry him on his shoulder. When Alistair offered to carry the boy, the only answer was a dirty look and a turned back.

It was going to be a long journey back to Camelot, a very long one indeed.

Page break

The journey for Alistair was very awkward. James had taken Merlin and refused to let him anywhere within three feet of him. James also remained silent which he remembered, from his time training with the older man, meant he was very angry with him.

He was going to get an earful soon. How soon, however, was harder to guess.

They kept travelling, the boy-Merlin- only stirred once, muttering something undistinguishable. James relaxed a little after that, realising that the lad wasn't as hurt as he had originally thought. The young boy was currently placed across his horses withers, not very comfortable but he didn't need to know that and it was certainly better than being dragged behind them by rope or chains.

Alistair cleared his throat nervously. He glanced at his mentor and friend, seeing the brown eyes glaring at him. He made himself a promise to keep quiet until James spoke to him. Directly to him.

Hours later, when the sun was starting its descent in the sky, James finally managed to look at his younger companion without a hint of venom in his eyes. Alistair let out a small sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to worry about being killed in his sleep by his mentor. He hadn't ruled out Merlin yet since all his lessons on sorcery as a child had concluded with the sorcerer being evil and corrupt.

Just because he was young didn't mean he hadn't been corrupted by magic.

James stopped his horse in a clearing. "We'll camp here tonight and finish our journey tomorrow." James dismounted and carefully lowered the teenager to the ground. He looked at Alistair, "you and I need to talk. Now." With that he picked Merlin up with care.

Alistair had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy that. Not one bit.

Page break

James was examining their prisoner's condition. The head would wasn't serious, he should wake up soon, and his ankle was just twisted from his encounter with a tree root.

Sighing, he studied the boy. He could see all the features that he recognised from his father and the features of his mother he had met earlier today. The mob of black hair was definitely Balinor's; along with the facial features- except the high cheekbones, those came from Hunith for sure. The paleness of his skin was a worrying thought (if he hadn't known he was alive, he would think him dead).

Maybe that was the answer. If the "sorcerer" was already dead, Merlin would live and he would have one less death on his mind.

He owed it to his friend anyway. He had saved his life, now he was returning the favour.

Alistair sat on the other side of the campfire, drawing shapes in the dust with a stick he had found. It was amusing to see that the young boy he had trained less than three years before still existed. Alistair seemed to feel that he was being watched and stopped, raising his eyes to meet James'. James gave him a small smile- one that indicated that he almost forgiven but not quite yet.

"Alistair, we can't let this boy die," James said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Don't sue me, I know it's short but you know what they say... Short and sweet and all that jazz. Thank you to all those that have reviewed my story and thank you to Kyrinea who basically gave me the idea to write in the journey which has allowed me to consider a slightly different route than what I was originally taking.**

**It's my birthday this week (YESSS) and I have some exams next week (NOOOO) so don't expect anything for at least two weeks. And then, I'll be on a semi forced hiatus due to proper qualification exams from the end of April till about mid May. The only good thing about this is, I have about two weeks where I do not have to study or anything for that matter.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter,**

**I-O-U-a-picture.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur sat in his respective seat, the one to the left of his father, at the head of the throne room. He was interested, to say the least, about this powerful sorcerer, but not for the reasons his father would expect or encourage.

Morgana entered the room in a typical Morgana fashion, her maidservant (Gwen was it?) following close behind. He gave Morgana a small nod that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else and she used a small smile to return the gesture. Their plan was now in play.

Uther didn't pay any notice to the secret looks that were being exchanged between his son and ward; he was too on edge to care and just wanted this _sorcerer_ to enter so he could condemn him to his painful, slow death.

Minutes later, after everyone was settled, the knights Uther had sent to retrieve the sorcerer came in…with no sorcerer in sight. This was clearly not what anyone had expected if the whispered murmurs were anything to go by. They both bowed, neither one daring to look Uther in the eye.

Uther, unpleased by what he saw before him- or lack there off- spoke up. "What is this?"

Sir James swallowed heavily. "Your Majesty, when we arrived at the village, there was no boy, nor man, matching the description we were given. When we asked around, a villager pointed us in the direction of a grieving woman who had just lost her only child to natural causes. The boy matched the description but was dead. We helped, and watched, the cremation. If the boy had magic at all, you need not worry. He is dead and can't come back," James paused. "Though, I have my doubts that the accusation was even true in the first place."

Gaius remained behind the knights but both could feel the burn of his glare on their backs.

The King glanced between his trusted advisor and the knights before settling on the latter. "Why would you think that?" He questioned.

"Sire," Alistair began, "when we asked the villager, he led us to the little hut the boy had lived in. On the way, he proceeded to tell us that the only person that matched our account in that village was this boy but told us he was no magic wieldier and no longer in this world.

"When we arrived at the home, the villager said 'my bet is on Simmons for the accurate description of your son'."

"The witness was called Simmons," Uther stated.

"Aye, indeed he was, sire. Maybe this Simmons fellow didn't like the poor lad and figured that a way to be rid of him was to inform you that he was the thing you hated above all others; a sorcerer. He probably didn't even realise the boy was already passing on into the next life when he was here," James recounted sadly.

Uther settled back in his throne, resting his head on a clenched fist, deep in thought over everything that he just heard.

Arthur, on the other hand, felt for the poor boy that had died. He didn't deserve what would have happened to him if he had been perfectly fine and what all this was doing to his name and short lived life. Arthur felt a strange need to stand up for the dead boy but held his tongue.

Uther nodded. "Well, we'll never know for certain if the boy had magic…" Uther sighed; he didn't want to discuss dead children any longer. "You're dismissed," he said upon rising. He strutted out the room like everyone expected a royal to.

Arthur, Morgana and her maid hung back until all the Lords had removed themselves. Morgana was the first to speak.

"What are we going to do? If that boy was who we were looking for, we can't raise him from the dead. Even if he had lived, your father would've executed him without mercy."

Arthur glanced at the maid. "Are you sure we should be speaking about this here and in front of your maid, no less?"

Morgana frowned at him. "I trust Gwen; she is my friend and has been helping with my annoying seer dreams, more than you and Gaius combined. She wouldn't do anything to betray my trust."

Arthur wouldn't admit later that he did, in fact, step back as the young lady bereted him. "Alright, keep your hair on; we don't want you going back to your chambers to brush it for the next few hours. How was I supposed to know all that?" He turned his head to look at the serving girl. "I am sorry that I thought you would speak of what we are planning to anyone. I hope you can forgive me."

Gwen stared back with her big brown eyes, if her skin had been of a lighter shade it would've been more visible that she was blushing. "Of course, sire, you are forgiven."

Morgana huffed at her friend's blatant kindness. "Shall we get back to the matter in hand? That boy was your only hope, Arthur, and he's dead. You better pray that he wasn't who the dragon was on about and that James' theory is correct."

Arthur nodded. "I think we should go to Gaius… He knows more about Druid legends and magic than all of us put together," he answered. "It's late, so we'll go tomorrow afternoon- when none of us will be missed from duties and the like."

* * *

**A/N Hello all my wonderful followers! I am managing to post this due to a snow day, which was _Brilliant! _I wish all of you a happy Easter, and if you gave something up for Lent and stuck to it- Congratulations on that.  
**

**Not much else I can say really... I still have exams that are starting at the end of the next month and I have at least one every week until the w/e 26th May then a week to myself. Wohoo! A few weeks of school and then I'm off to Canada with my folks. That should be fun.**

**I will try and post another chapter before then, don't worry.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and if you read my little ramble, I am not sorry.**

**I-O-U-a-picture **


	6. Chapter 6

James and Alistair carefully carried the barely conscious teenager to the physician's chambers. James had a feeling Gaius would help them and it wasn't just because Hunith knew him, either.

Upon reaching the door, Alistair knocked loudly enough for the elderly man- thou he hardly acted like one- to hear it and waited. A few minutes later, Gaius opened the door, his gaze immediately falling on the boy who was on the verge of unconsciousness once again. James would swear that he could see the pieces falling into place in the physicians head.

He held the door wider, gesturing for them to bring Merlin in.

"That better not be the boy you were to capture, James, or I swear Uther will be the least of your problems," he announced as soon as he had shut the door.

"Gaius-"

"Don't 'Gaius' me, James. I've known you most of your life and I have helped deliver both of your children into this world, soon to be three in fact, and you try that old trick on me!" Gaius was angrier than both the knights had ever seen him. It startled them as they were so used to the calm-in-the-eye-of-a-storm for him to be… well, calm.

Alistair shifted uncomfortably on his feet as the older men stared at each other.

After what seemed like hours, James tried to speak again. "If you had let me finish, old friend, you would understand why the boy- Merlin- is here.

"I'll not deny that it has something to do with pity, sympathy and maybe even selfishness for not wishing death on one so young, but I do. I feel all these things. He's barely fifteen and he has a death sentence hanging over his head. Fifteen, Gaius, that's only two years older than my eldest son, Noah.

"What's more, we both know that the 'magic corrupts' and 'magic is evil' lines are bullshit! Of all the people, you should now this better than anyone, Gaius. This boy's magic appears to be purely instinctive and allowed him to save his friend from being killed, by a decent sized tree, without a single word of the Old Religion escaping his lips. I think we both know how powerful that makes him and yet, when Alistair and I chased him, he didn't use one single drop of magic to save himself.

"And the last reason why I think you'll help him is because of Hunith. This is her child- her only child. And if you look closely enough, you can see his father as well. You were good friends with him and you're still friends with Hunith. If you help him for one reason, let it be that reason."

James glared at the aging physician before turning on his heel and leaving. Alistair turned to follow, but not before he saw the Court Physician snap out of his bewildered state and start to treat Merlin.

'Funny,' he thought to himself,' when did he change from boy to Merlin?'

* * *

By the time James had calmed down, Gaius had finished treating Merlin and was trying to figure out where to hide him out of the sight of any unexpected guests. Gods forbid if Uther saw the child!

With this in mind, the door opening gave Gaius quite the scare. His heart only relaxed when he realised it was James with no guards or knights coming to arrest him and drag him off, down to the dungeons.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" James asked with a smirk on his face and a tone less than sincere. However, Gaius just raised his infamous eyebrow at question, effectively wiping the smirk from the knight's face. "Look, for what I said earlier-"

"There's no need to apologise, James. You were standing up for what you believe is right. And you are right: I do know more than most that magic doesn't corrupt. I've been teaching the same philology to Arthur since he was old enough to understand what I meant. I just hope that my teachings have remained after all that Uther has said on the contrary to him since then." Gaius gave the younger man a gentle pat on the shoulder. "What you could do, is help me is carry Merlin upstairs to that room I have going spare."

James didn't need any further hints, picking up the teen as gently as he could, he proceed to carry him up the small flight of stairs and placed him on the bed. Merlin mumbled something incoherent. The seasoned knight tousled the raven hair, like he did for his own children, before heading back downstairs again- a soft smile on his face the whole time.

He was going to keep an eye on that boy.

* * *

Somewhere deep below the castle, below even the dungeons, in the caverns, an ancient creature smiled a toothy smile, his sharp, razor like teeth gleaming to no-one in particular in the perpetual darkness of his cage.

The days of the Golden Age of Albion were drawing nearer and all that was needed was a small push in the right direction to set everything in motion.

He roared.

* * *

**A/N: This might be the last update until June comes around so I want to thank all my 58 of my followers for being patient and supportive, my reviewers for giving me encouragement and, one time, ideas and any that have favourited this story for thinking it's good and that I wouldn't create a huge mess of a story. **

**Thank you so much!**

**I-O-U-a-picture. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin slowly became aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed when he returned to the land of the conscious was that he wasn't dead but he did have this uncomfortably annoying pain that was begging for his attention coming from his head. It was throbbing in time to the beat to his heart. He also noticed that he wasn't in Ealdor if the semi-decent bed- but better than the floor at home was- and the solid stone walls were anything to go by.

Wait… What stone walls? Did that mean he was in Camelot? If so, did that mean his 'being alive' was temporary as he was going to be dead very soon?

Deciding that it would be best to answer his questions, he levered himself out of the bed, only fully realising how tired and sore he felt once he was standing. His lanky, awkward limbs felt heavier than usual. Determined, he took a step forward… only to fall towards the floor, just managing to catch himself before ending up flat on his face. Not that _that_ would be anything new to him.

Unfortunately, if he had been planning on being discreet and quiet in his 'great escape', it had gone up in a lot of smoke. The noise of his almost meeting with the stone floor had attracted the attention of whoever was outside, bringing them into the small room (although it was quite large to Merlin).

Merlin watched curiously as an older man entered. He hadn't expected that- he had expected a knight or a guard at the very least. The old man heaved a world weary sigh and raised his eyebrow impossibly high.

Merlin hadn't even noticed that he was sat, legs out in front of him on the floor, until the stranger helped him back up onto the bed by his armpits.

"What were you thinking, getting out of bed like that?" the man may have meant it like a reprimand but his voice was too soft for something of that manner. "You shouldn't even be out of bed yet, if your mother knew-"

"You know my mother?" Merlin asked, effectively cutting off the oncoming rant.

The older man smiled. "Yes, I do. I'm an old friend of hers… Maybe she's mentioned me, Gaius?" Merlin searched his brain, trying to recall if he had ever heard the name before but hissed at the pain that his caused him by doing so. Gaius instantly instructed him to take deep breaths. "Sleep for now, we can speak later when I bring you some soup."

Merlin didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Several hours later, Merlin, once again, woke up but this time he didn't feel as tired as he had the last time he'd woken up. He decided to be more cautious this time when lifting his skinny frame off of the bed (no-one could say he didn't learn from past mistakes.) There was a dull throbbing in his ankle and it didn't take long to remember why either.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the bed and took small steps towards the door, limping the whole way. He carefully maneuvered his way down the stairs and didn't fall until the last one. Unfortunately, that didn't save him from landing unceremonially on his face.

A pair of aged hands helped him up while saying, "you know, Merlin, I hope you don't fall over so much when you're not suffering from a concussion." Merlin knew that Gaius was joking but the physician didn't know how true his words were.

"You have no idea," Merlin muttered as he was placed on a stool next to the table. His eyes wondered around the room in fascination. Herbs were drying on racks, a multitude of bottles were stacked on shelves around the room, a stretcher was leaning against the wall next to the door that presumable led to the outside world and the place had hundreds of tomes and books. Merlin had never seen so many books in his life; let alone one room!

He heard a faint chuckle emanate from Gaius.

"This is a physician's chambers, isn't it?" he asked.

"That it is, my boy. The physicians chambers in Camelot to be precise."

Merlin blinked and swallowed. "Does that mean…" He closed his eyes, searching for some bravery. "Does that mean I'm going to be executed?" He hoped his voice would sound stronger than it was but, even to his own ears, it was shaking.

Gaius' eyes widened, realising he had neglected to explain the situation to the very reason for the situation to occur. The poor boy was now going to be in, along with two knights and him, fear of what might or might not happen.

The old physician sat down and explained that, yes, he was in Camelot but he wasn't going to be killed- thanks to the kindness of two of Camelot's own knights. Uther thought he was dead due to natural circumstances and wouldn't be coming after him again in the near future.

This alone didn't reassure the young warlock.

Twenty minutes later, Merlin finally calmed down enough to eat that soup Gaius had promised him hours before. Merlin almost wished he hadn't.

"Until Uther calms down, I think you should remain here so you don't run into trouble. Don't think that means you're going to laze around, young man. Once that ankle of yours is strong enough, I'll be sending you on some errands- mostly delivering medicines and collecting herbs. I'll try to find you some work but until then…"

"I run errands for you," Merlin parroted Gaius' own words back to him as prove that he was listening.

"Good," the elderly man replied calmly. "You were listening to me and not just sitting there gazing off into the distance." Merlin rolled his eyes as he finished his meal and started limping back to his bed for the foreseeable future but was interrupted. "And Merlin, I hardly think I have to tell you about what might happen if you're caught using magic." The raven nodded his head. "Good, now get some rest- you have a few long weeks ahead of you before you can leave for home."

If only Gaius knew how true his words were.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am back! Thank you for being so patient with me and all my constant breaks and just never updating. As far as I know, I have up until June 6th before I'm required to return to the drab halls that my school owns to do something called 'Induction day'. Now, the letter about this said it had a timetable attached. Did it? Nope, so that's like a game of 'lets see what we can spring on our students' (insert evil laughter). **

**Anyway, my exams are over until next year- when I HAVE TO DO IT ALL AGAIN (with the only consultation being I'll have to do 5 exams to this years 8 even though they're harder.) I won't be receiving my results until the 5th of Aug and I don't actually know if I'll be at home to receive them... I'll let you guys know.**

**That and I'm going to Canada with my parents for a two week holiday. Ah, fun times.**

**See you guys soon,**

**I-O-U-a-picture.**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur paced around his chambers, a poor manservant (lets call him Greg because Arthur certainly didn't know his name) watched on anxiously- unsure what to do. In the last week that Greg had been the Prince's manservant, he hadn't seen this side of the royal. Although, he had seen the impatient side with all the things that had been thrown his way- usually at his head- with deadly accuracy and been loaded with more chores than hours in a day as well as being forced to train with the Prince and knights of Camelot. Whatever this pacing meant- it couldn't be good for poor Greg.

Arthur stopped his pacing. "I want you to polish my armour, sharpen my sword, muck out my horses and clean these chambers," he ordered the unfortunate manservant, who was, quite possibly, considering quitting. "And at noon, I want you to come out to the courtyard with the throwing knives and some targets… We're going to have some target practice."

By 'we' the Prince meant he was throwing while the Greg moved the target. The servant gulped, audibly. He hadn't taken part in the 'target' practice but the last manservant's had informed him all about it. He was not looking forward to that at all.

"What are you waiting for? Go," Arthur snapped.

"Yes, Sire," the young servant whimpered, practically running out the door.

The golden haired prince let out a sigh. He_ really_ needed to talk to Gaius about those Druid legends- 'Emrys and The Once and Future King' in particular. Sometimes, he hated that scaly beast of a dragon for speaking in riddles all the time- it just wasn't practical. And, if he was honest, The Great Dragon did scare him just a little bit… the damn thing could burn him into a pile of ashes or be lying to him for all he knew.

Shame his father killed all the Dragon Lords, one of them would be really handy with that oversized lizard living under Camelot. There had been rumours a few years back about one escaping but his father had put those to rest very quickly. Arthur may not trust his father's every word but the anger that had consumed the Kings eyes at that moment made him believe the words that came out afterwards.

Arthur left his chambers, walking through the castle, occasionally nodding at guards or knights that happened to be going in the opposite direction to him. He checked in on Morgana, instantly noticing the absence of a certain handmaid. He decided to nice to her for once and pick up her sleeping drought while he was at Gaius'. If she was lucky, he might pick her a flower.

Upon arriving at Gaius' chambers, he found them empty. Well, almost empty until a boy with black hair, that could only be a few years younger than he was, came tumbling down the stairs with a massive 'thump'.

Needless to say, it was quite funny but Arthur was better than that- he was a royal after all- so he stayed silent, watching the boy groan in pain with a bemused look on his face.

"You know," a voice came from the boy on the floor," instead of being a prat and, quite frankly, useless, you could help me up."

Arthur took a few seconds to realise that he was being addressed- and very rudely at that. "I can have you thrown in the dungeons for addressing me like that."

A huff came from the floor as the teenager tried to right himself. He was slightly uncoordinated and was also avoiding putting weight on his right foot. Once on the correct axis, his blue eyes flicked up and down Arthur as if sizing him up. Huffing- again- he limped the remaining distance to the bench, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Already Arthur had to admire the raven's attitude- even if it was the wrong one for his place in society.

"What you just said while sitting yourself down like the lazy person you are," Arthur answered.

The raven tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "Um... Not sure a prat like you needs to know."

Arthur was starting to become frustrated. "You really shouldn't speck to me like that."

"And you should be more polite, people might like you more," the darker haired teen replied.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Gaius' return.

"Good morning, Arthur. What can I do for- Merlin, what are you doing?"

Arthur noted how quickly Merlin's face (seriously? Merlin? Who would call their son _Mer_lin?) changed into what could only be described as nothing short of innocence. Unfortunately, Gaius was having none of it and raised his eyebrow impossibly high.

Merlin crumbled. "Okay, fine. I heard the door open and I knew you weren't here so I went down to tell whoever was down here that but I may have fell down the stairs instead!" Merlin said in practically one breath.

If Arthur hadn't known better, he would have sworn he had seen Gaius roll his eyes- but he knew better.

"I'll speak to you later," Gaius said, his tone was not one you argue with. Merlin nodded his head meekly. "Now, Sire, what can I do for you?"

Arthur realised that asking about Druid prophecies was a very delicate matter- and one that shouldn't be discussed in front of a peasant, especially one as disrespective and idiotic as this _Mer_lin seemed to be.

"I came to pick up Morgana's sleeping draft as she let Gwen have the day off," Arthur fibbed. The part about Gwen was true but Morgana would have just collected it herself.

Gaius handed him the sleeping draft, a small smile on his lips. "If I were you, sire, I would've collected this after your training."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that, Gaius?"

"Oh, no reason really… Although, I might have overheard Sir Arnold saying that today's training session was going to be a tough one, is all."

Arthur moaned- a very un-prince like thing to do. Sir Arnold was second in command of the knights after, his father, the King and there was nothing the man liked better than making sure everyone was in absolute agony after a training session. Arthur's first training session with the knights after his twelfth birthday made him not want to move for days- and he had to do the same thing the next day! The only good thing about Arnold's training was Arthur had grown into his body with broad shoulders and enough stamina to out move his opponents.

Sometimes, being slightly shorter than everyone else had its perks.

"Right," he said nodding, "don't be overly surprised if I'm back here later." Eyeing up Merlin, he added,' and if I were you, Merlin, I'd get a better control of my tongue if you want to keep it... You never know who might come through that door."

Arthur thanked Gaius once move before leaving. He didn't notice how Merlin's already pale face had completely drained of blood.

* * *

**A/N: This is a miracle- three chapters in a month right? Or is it two? Either way, its a miracle. I'm almost finished chapter nine but I think I want to have ten almost done before I post that... I like to know where I'm going with my story in case I have to edit the chapter before to make it flow better.**

**See ya all again soon,**

**Roxanne **

**PS- My horse, Dark Druid and I are doing well in Dressage and starting to have a good idea about how to jump a jump without knocking the top pole off. That's all my news ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Several days later, Merlin was finally allowed to fill out his 'cover story' by delivering potions and collecting herbs for Gaius. Although, he wasn't very good at the former- he had forgotten to inform a blind member of the court to not take a potion all at once... Merlin hadn't seen or heard of a dead court member yet, so he must have been fine… hopefully he was or Gaius would have his head.

His ankle still hurt from time to time and he avoided putting too much weight on it to save from unnecessary pain. Gaius had thought that his concussion was worse than it was but soon realised that a head injury wasn't impeding his ability to stay upright at all times and it was, in fact, Merlin's rotten sense of balance. You would think having magic from birth would help with that but apparently it only existed to make life more difficult- in more ways than one.

The raven tried to avoid being anywhere near the king, which proved difficult when he could be within thirty meters of the cruel royal family member at any given time. He also avoided using magic if he could. This, however, proved futile as his magic instinctively stopped things in mid-air without his knowledge or consent. Not handy at all in a kingdom that executes suspected sorcerers, let alone real ones. Although, some people just brushed it off like it was a 'sign' of good fortune while others turned tail and ran from the scene as fat as physically possible.

So, here he was, walking through Camelot's lower village ,back towards the Physicians chambers, when he practically got ran down by a girl younger and smaller than himself. Having his 'dickey' ankle, he fell flat on his back, the air being forced from his lungs from the impact with the ground and the weight of the aforementioned girl landing on top on him.

Struggling to catch his breath, he heard her saying," I'm so sorry, I really am! I was just in so much of a hurry to get home and help my father and brother that I wasn't looking where I was going. I don't know you and this is so embarrassing for the both of us." The whole time she'd been babbling, she hadn't removed herself off of Merlin in the slightest.

"It would probably be less embarrassing if you got off me," Merlin informed the girl kindly, still slightly winded from the impact and being trapped between the girl and the street.

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry. I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier," she apologised as she stood up, dusting off her dress but stopped abruptly upon noticing that the stranger she'd ran into wasn't doing the same. "You okay?" Merlin just nodded, slowly sitting up, wincing at the pain he was feeling all the way down his back. "Really? You don't look okay."

Merlin chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm stronger than I look."

An eyebrow arched up towards her curly hair. "You don't look very strong," she giggled, Merlin joining in with her- attracting the attention of onlookers. Eventually, they stopped. "I'm Gwen."

"Merlin," the raven replied finally managing to lever himself so he was standing, hissing when he put weight on his right foot.

Gwen looked at the limb sceptically. "I think you should see a doctor about your ankle."

Merlin shook his head. "I already did and no doubt Gaius will again once I get back."

If Gwen was surprised by his answer, she didn't question it but helped him limp his way back to citadel- where they ran into Prince Arthur being a big, fat bully. Merlin shook his head, hoping to whatever Gods that existed that the prat wouldn't notice him.

If the Gods were on his side, they had an odd way of showing it as it didn't even take Arthur ten seconds to notice the invalid and maid servant walking past them at a slow pace.

"Oh, look, it's the idiot," he taunted. When Merlin ignored him he continued, "did you become deaf since the last time we met?"

"I wouldn't exactly call you being a useless prat, a meeting?" Merlin muttered. He was tired, his ankle and back were still hurting from his impromptu meeting with Gwen. All he wanted was to return to Gaius' chambers but he just had to run into the prat.

"You really shouldn't call me that," Arthur told him.

"I've called you it before and you didn't do anything. Plus, someone needs to deflate your ego," the raven replied cheekily. "That and I don't think your servant likes being used as a target." Merlin nodded over to the terrified servant that appeared to be a few minutes away from needing to see Gaius himself.

The blond prince glared at the annoying, outspoken peasant. It was becoming safe to say that Arthur was frustrated with the how the past week had gone: Emrys dying, the large lizard speaking in riddles, meeting this idiot- his list could go on. He had tried to take his mind of it all by throwing himself into training and when that hadn't worked; he'd made his servants life absolute hell. So much so, the one he was currently throwing knives at had only started this morning and Arthur didn't see him lasting for very long- tomorrow at the latest, he reckoned.

Squaring his shoulders and straightening to his full height- which was slightly shorter than the peasant before him- Arthur replied, "how I treat my servants is none of your concern. What makes you think you even have the right to tell me how to treat servants? I am your future King."

Merlin narrowed his cerulean blue eyes at the royal, grinding his teeth. "You're not my anything."

"Oh, really, and why do you think that?"

"I'm from Essetir, so, technically, Cenred is my King, not you," glancing at Gwen, he added, "let's get back to Gaius so you can go home."

Slowly the pair walked away, leaving Arthur standing there with his mouth forming a small 'o' shape. Merlin couldn't be serious, could he?

If Arthur was being honest with himself, the timing of Merlin's appearance and the death of Emrys weren't a coincidence, especially recalling the injuries the raven had when they first met. However, as much as he would love to go and find out if Merlin had magic, he couldn't go around accusing people of magic. That, and Merlin would deny his accusation whether or not he had magic, do matter how stupid and foolish the peasant was, he was brave.

What was it that over-sized lizard had said? _"The other half of your whole is drawing closer to Camelot_." And that was the two days before he had laid eyes on the idiot.

This warranted speaking with the dragon again, although the future King's insides screamed that they didn't want to be anywhere near the riddle speaking creature…As much as he hated it; he had no choice.

* * *

A/N This marks the end of the quick updates for, alas, I am back to school as of Thursday, studying for next years exams. I have also found concentrating on writing chapter ten difficult due to the "gift" of a cat that belonged to my aunt. He very much likes lying on my bed (my main sitting area in my room) and, occasional, likes to wander over my keyboard. The only upside is that he is a ball of fluff and is very friendly... for a cat.

I'm about half way through chapter ten (event with the detractions) and, hopefully for any Sherlock fans, have a one-shot out within the month. YAY FOR WRITING :)

Anyway, thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited. It's a great help to my esteem and good for my morale as I see these and think "I'm not messing it up." Once again, thank you.

Roxanne


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur waited until night had fallen over Camelot and most of its residents were sleeping before he went to speak with the dragon. After running into the younger youth today, his day hadn't become any better.

Uther had called his son and ward to have dinner with him. This consisted of Uther telling them of the evils of magic, and its followers, and talking about honour. To be fair, some of the things the King was saying was true- sorcerers could commit evil feats but, as a saying about books and covers suggested, it wasn't right to judge a whole group of individuals because of the actions of the minority. Uther, of course, didn't particularly care for their opinions so the teens had agreed half-heartedly with him.

The look on Morgana's face whenever Uther wasn't looking at her could kill- of that Arthur had no doubt. He felt the same, but years of hiding his true feelings on many subjects helped enormously on his behalf, and wished that his father's bitterness would ease.

It was only a hope. A hope that would never happen unless a miracle was to happen and miracles don't come cheap.

Arthur shook his head, focusing on the matter at hand. He had to keep his mind sharp or he would never understand what that flying annoyance was on about.

The guards were, once again, not fulfilling their duties as guards. While Arthur couldn't blame them for being bored during the night shift of the dungeons, they were supposed to guarding the _dungeons_ not playing dice. Rolling his eyes, Arthur threw a stone down one of the corridors, effectively distracting the pair and leading them in the direction of the sound.

Idiots.

The prince hurried down the steps, lighting a torch as he went, and into the cavern that held the mighty beast his father had chained beneath his castle only sixteen years before.

To his surprise, the dragon wasn't on his ledge like he normally was. Slightly disappointed, Arthur turned to return to his bed when a humongous noise sounded from behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, young prince?" the dragon asked.

"Well, you weren't here so I thought I'd leave," Arthur said with a small shrug.

"My life, restricted that it is, doesn't resolve around you or your problems," the dragon snarled, sending the hair on the back of Arthur's neck to stand on end. The dragon chuckled at the scared look on the princes' face. He knew that the prince had always been frightened of him, yet he never let this fear take him over. It was interesting to see the boy truly afraid. "Now, what is it that you wish to ask me?"

Arthur blinked and swallowed, drawing up his courage as he started to speak. "Is Emrys still alive?" The dragon seemed to raise an eyebrow, not understanding what he was trying to get at (of maybe he did but lived to make his life a misery…) "The knights sent out to collect a young boy came back empty, saying that the boy they were sent after had died of natural causes but about the same time a complete fool appeared and, from what I can tell, is living with Gaius. Is he Emrys?"

The dragon smirked- or did a very good impression of a smirk. "Right, you are, young prince. Emrys has not passed from this world to another for he hasn't yet helped you unite all of Albion. You and Emrys are two halves of the same coin," Arthur rolled his eyes. Trust the lizard with wings to bring that little phrase into their conversation.

"Yes, yes, yes, two halves, one coin, blah, blah but you haven't answered my other question?"

The dragon lowered his head so it was closer to Arthur. "I believe I answered the first one while I already answered the second not long ago. You will know him when you see him," he asked cryptically.

Arthur's mouth mimicked that of a fish- opening and closing like he was gasping for air. "But… But he's an _idiot_ with absolutely no respect for the hierarchy. He openly insulted me in front of several knights and acted as if nothing was wrong with it," he said once he had remembered how to control his mouth and tongue to make words.

The dragon made a noise that echoed in the cave- he was laughing.

"I hope you realise that you hinder me more than you help me," Arthur said, completely unamused with the dragons 'helpful' advice. Why was it that the most cryptic and annoying dragon was trapped here rather than a happy to help one?

The dragon stopped laughing at the question. "Young prince, I am so because your path has been written for hundreds of years, before even I existed. What you don't realise is, what you call hindering is actually all I can do to help you choose the right path. You, and only you Arthur, are the only one that can choose, if all your questions were answered, life would be much to dull for you. Now, as for your earlier question, if you believe that this so called idiot is Emrys, than maybe he has more to do on his end of destiny that what was originally predicted." With that, the dragon opened his wings and disappeared into the roof of the caverns, leaving Arthur standing on the ledge, thinking about what had been said.

Sighing to himself, Arthur crept back to his chambers, only realising that the dragon had called him by his name rather than his title just before he feel into the dark abyss called sleep.

* * *

Kilgharrah frowned to no-one in the caverns, other than the rodents that co-existed with him. Fate was moving much faster than destiny could keep up with. And, as nice as it was to know that he was fulfilling his part, he couldn't help but feel like it was helping the wrong person with their struggles.

He half wished his Dragon Lord were here to act as a buffer in this matter, but, sadly, knew this was not possible due to many factors. Kilgharrah knew Balinor was not dead and also knew that there was another to carry on the line: Merlin. Merlin was the child's name and Kilgharrah had no doubt that this was the boy the prince had been speaking of.

The dragon sighed, curling its tail around him. This problem would just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Haven't started writing the next chapter and have absolutely no idea when I'm going to get the chance to. I have just had my first day in my 5th year of secondary school and in the first 3 periods, I was given two pieces of homework which both had to be finished for the next day. Sigh... Why do I torture myself?**

**Anyway, on a happier note- this story has 100 followers! I was quite happy with twenty or so but I am glad that 100 people have decided that this story is good enough to follow. Thank you for your continued support and patience- I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Roxanne**


	11. Chapter 11

The sprain Merlin originally had become worse, again, after his impromptu meeting with the lower towns road. In Gaius' words, it could have a lot worse, which Merlin took as meaning that it could have been broken instead. He was now limping around as he flat out refused to stay in the Physicians chambers longer than necessary- especially since he had made a friend in this magic despising place- as he was sure he would go mad.

Guinevere- or as she preferred to be called, Gwen worked in castle as a maid servant for the kings ward, Morgana. As it turned out, her mistress wasn't like the hierarchy that Merlin had heard of and Will hated. No, Morgana preferred to do some things herself which gave Gwen a couple hours to herself during the day. Gwen's main reason for being around the king's ward was to keep her company and up to date with the castle gossip.

So, in her spare time, Gwen offered to show Merlin round Camelot so he could become familiar with it and hopefully not get lost.

It wasn't long before Merlin knew his way around Camelot. It did, and didn't, help that his guide would disappear suddenly from time to time because she hadn't realised the time or she had wandered into a shop to buy something when his back was turned. Of course, when Gwen did this, they were in the back of beyond (in Merlin's point of view) but, on the bright side, he learned his way round quicker than he had expected and now knew it like Ealdor and the forest surrounding his old home. So, whenever Gwen apologised, Merlin would calmly tell her that her disappearing acts helped him more than wondering around would ever do.

Luckily for the dark haired teenager, whatever dainty existed had decided make his life infinitely easier by not making his and the Prince of Prats paths meet…Although, to make up for this distinct lack of seeing Arthur, he heard all about him instead through castle gossip passed on to him courtesy of Gwen. Mainly, this gossip consisted of Arthur doing something heroic or his newest manservant quitting with no-one willing to take the empty vacancy. Merlin personally preferred the latter as it proved his theory that the prince was just an oversized prat.

Now while Merlin didn't like the Prince that much- after all, it was his own fault for a prat- but being a prince had to be hard in some aspects, right? Okay, Merlin would be the first to admit that his childhood hadn't been all rainbows and daisies but it was alright as he had one friend who stood by him no matter what. What if that was how Arthur had grew up? Only he didn't have friends, he had stuck-ups and bootlickers that were waiting for the day their so called loyalty was 'rewarded'.

Merlin gave himself a mental shake. Nope, he didn't care about His Royal Prattness, not one bit… he thinks?

Although, he couldn't imagine growing up without his mother, while he had grown up without a father, he just couldn't see himself without his mother at all. He had had a father figure in Will's father, he was just about the on adult in the village that didn't want to see his interns displayed somewhere for everyone to see. But to grow up without someone to console and comfort you… no, he couldn't see it.

He felt a little bit for the Prince.

PB

Arthur was frantic. He had been looking for the better part of the week for that idiot, _Mer_lin, and still hadn't managed to find or catch a glimpse of him. The blond wanted to check if the scaly, fire breathing, bane of his existence was being accurate when he had pointed his sharp talons in the peasant boy's direction for the identity of Emrys. It wasn't the fact that Arthur didn't trust the dragon but more to with not having the patience to deal with its riddle-speak and having to see it as much as he did.

Not only did Arthur start to believe that Merlin had left Camelot altogether, he started to believe that he had disappeared of the face of the earth.

On the bright side, he was getting a new manservant tomorrow according to his father (apparently his name was Marvin…) However, on the other hand, he was training with Sir Arnold tomorrow as well.

Oh joy.

One of the many downsides to training with Sir Arnold was that he couldn't watch the strange interactions between Sir James and Sir Alistair who's behaviours had become very odd ever since they had returned from that mission a few weeks back and they just kept getting weirder by the day, if not the hour. Only yesterday he had innocently walked by them when they were talking in hushed whispers and the pair went eerily silent, watching him with suspicion in their eyes , as he walked past before resuming their quiet conversation once he was out of earshot as if nothing had happened. If that wasn't suspicious, Arthur didn't know the right definition of the word, which if you asked Morgana, he didn't.

So, when Arthur's prayers were answered in the form of Gwen speaking to _Morgana_ about the idiot, he relaxed… a bit (after all, she was talking to Morgana of all people.)

Arthur chose that moment to intrude on the two young women.

"Shouldn't you be brushing your hair Morgana?"

The young woman in question just rolled her green eyes. "I don't always brush my hair whereas you always intrude upon us rudely," she said.

Arthur sent a half-hearted glare back at her but soon remembered that it was Morgana he was glaring at and stopped as soon as the thought crossed his mind. He opted instead to find out if they knew where Merlin was since they had been talking about him before he interrupted.

"Merlin?" Morgana looked at Gwen for help, although it was completely unnecessary considering that she knew who Merlin was, but all she got were blushing cheeks which answered her question. "Oh, you mean the boy Gwen's got a crush on! That Merlin, why didn't you say so in the first place?

Arthur frowned, ignoring the comment on poor Guinevere. "So have you seen him?"

"Arthur, I don't even know what he looks like," Morgana told him. "If I have seen him, I wouldn't exactly know that I've seen him. However, Gwen might know, right Gwen?"

Gwen's already blushing cheeks became brighter under the scrutiny of two pairs of eyes. "I spoke to him this morning, Sire, and he was leaving to pick herbs for Gaius."

Arthur, once again, frowned as he stupidly blurted, "why is he picking herbs for Gaius?"

Gwen swallowed nervously, unsure about whether what she was about to say would offend the young royal. "Merlin is staying with him and helping to earn is keep, his words, not mine."

Arthur blinked. "Right, I shall head there right now," he turned to exit the ward's chambers but paused at the doorway. "Thank you, Guinevere, you were very helpful."

* * *

**A/N: I'm alive! ITS A MIRACLE! Okay, maybe not but, on the bright side, you have another chapter and I know what's going to happen in the next one so I should have that posted before August 20th (when I return to school *tear slips down cheek*).**

**My exam results come out on Monday so I'll probably be speading either the weekend or just Sunday stress baking but I'll let you guys know how I did... depending on how bad they are.**

**Um, I think that's all really other than the fact that my horse and I managed to get 68% in a dressage test (dancing horses for those that don't know what I'm on about).**

**I-O-U-a-picture**


End file.
